Cushions of the type mentioned are well known and generally installed in modern motor vehicles as seat cushions or backrest cushions. While the resilient layer is required for good shock absorption, the vapor-permeable buffer layer serves to absorb and carry off perspiration. The buffer layer may consist of cotton wadding, fleece or a similar elastic material.
In order to facilitate the installation of the seat, frequently between the buffer layer and the elastic layer or the spring, preformed supports are arranged, e.g., of rubberized hair, which are elastic and of stable shape and essentially conform to the basic shape of the seat for holding a person. Such supports may be arranged both on the seat cushion and on the backrest.
A cushion body for a vehicle seat is known in which the moisture accumulating in the buffer layer is rapidly carried off into the elastic material in other areas so that no moisture can build up in the case of prolonged use.
This is achieved by the fact that the cushion body consists of an elastic body, which is deformed in the loaded state and is thus air and moisture permeable, and a covering material mounted on it which is air permeable, arranged between the seat covering material and solid foam, in which case the seat cover material is backed by a buffer layer displaying a significant content of cellulose fibers, and the elastic body consists of fibers with hydrophilic properties which are combined to form a three dimensionally-oriented network and are glued at the crossing points.
This cushion body, however, has the disadvantage that the buffer layer is formed from a thin fleece that has relatively low shape stability and which must either be bonded to the underlying elastic body or to the seat cover material over its entire area.
It is the purpose of the invention to device a cushion support of the type mentioned initially which is designed in a simple environmentally-friendly manner with reduced production costs.